Alicia
by Topaz16
Summary: COMPLETE! A new girl goes to Kadic Acadamey and wants to be in the Lyoko Group. Summary stinks I know. Please R&R!
1. Breakfast

It was the beginning of a new day. Odd and Ulrich were asleep, Jeremy and Aelita were awake. Jeremy said to Odd, "Wake up or you'll miss the croissants." Odd jumped and yelled, "Croissants! I wouldn't miss them for the world, unless X.A.N.A. attacked of course. I'll wake up Ulrich." He yelled, "Ulrich X.A.N.A. just attacked and possessed Yumi!" Ulrich sat up and screamed, "Ah, let's get to the factory now!" Jeremy giggled while Odd cracked up, "I fooled Mr. Grumpy Pants! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ulrich said, "Odd that wasn't funny." Odd said, "Sure it was. Now let's get to the lunchroom before all the croissants are gone." They where all dressed and went down. Aelita and Yumi where already at a table sitting and eating. The boys grabbed trays, food, sat down, and where eating. Yumi said, "Good morning Jeremy." Jeremy blushed and said, "Who can't wait until history class!" Aelita said, "Umm… you ask us that every day." Jeremy said, "Oh."  
Odd said, "I want something new to happen today, I'm getting bored of this, not to mention hiding Kiwi everyday." Ulrich said sternly, "Odd, keep it down. Jim might find out." Aelita said, "Look there's a girl over there, she looks new." Jeremy said, "Maybe we can meet her in class and if we can trust her to keep a secret, she can join our group." Sissy came up and said, "Oh I don't think so, not if I get her first." Sissy's two friends Nicholas and Herb laughed in their low voice, "Huh, huh, huh." Odd said, "Well they need to sprout a brain too." Jeremy said, "Oh no, we'll be late for being early to class. It'll ruin my reputation of being a good student." Odd said, "Calm down Einstein, oh and I never knew you had a reputation." The group laughed espcally Odd. Jeremy didn't laugh and groaned. Ulrich said, "Jeremy's right, we need to get to class now or we will be late." They all walked out of the lunchroom into their classes.


	2. Mrs Hertz Class

When they got to class Jeremy sat by Aelita, and Odd sat be Ulrich. The principal walked in to Mrs. Hertz's classroom. He said, "Hello fellow students. This is Alicia Roberts and she will be joining you today." Sissy whispered to herself, "This is my chance." Sissy called out, "Mrs. Hertz there's an extra seat over here!" Sissy pointed to the empty seat next to her. Mrs. Hertz said, "Elizabeth, I'm capable of knowing where to put Alicia and her sitting by you is not a good idea." She looked around the room for an empty seat. "Well since there are no more empty seats you will sit next to Sissy. Sissy raise your hand." Sissy raised her hand and waved it back and forth so much from all the excitement that she fell out of her chair. The whole class was laughing, Sissy got up and sat on her chair blushing. Alicia sat down in her seat and looked on the left side of her, Sissy was there. Alicia said, "Oh hi you must be Sissy." Sissy said, "Yeah the prettiest girl in the school, even better than you. Well… that's what they all say." Alicia said, "Oh." In her head she said, "She must be trying to impress me, what a big brag head." Then she looked to her right, she saw Odd. While Mrs. Hertz kept teaching Alicia looked at Odd again and said in her head, "He looks funny." Odd stared at Alicia for a little bit and thought, "I can't wait until class is over. Maybe we'll have a new group member." Alicia saw Odd staring at her, she looked at him. The two of them blushed a little then looked at Mrs. Hertz and payed attention. Then the bell rang and class was over.

(Ok I'll try to make longer chapters if you please. I just don't have enough time yet. I'll try this weekend.)


	3. A New Friend

When everyone walked out of class the group saw Alicia standing and leaning on a tree all by herself. Odd asked, "Can we check her out please?" Jeremy said, "Oh ok I guess now is the right time." They started walking toward Alicia. Sissy glared at Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. She said, "Uh oh if I want her I'm going to get her now." She darted over to Alicia and slipped but didn't fall. Sissy said, "Hey Alicia want to become part of my group?" Alicia said, "I don't know, you don't look like you have a group." Sissy yelled, "Nicholas and What's Your Face come here." They both came over to her and said, "Hey huh, huh, what do you need us for your majesty." Sissy said, "You two cut it out. Alicia this is my group." Alicia said, "I think I'll pass." Jeremy and his group were giggling behind Sissy's group. Sissy blushed and said, "Alicia we have things in common. We wear headbands." Alicia said, "No, I'll pass. You hear me." Sissy frowned, looked down at the ground, and said, "Ok." She walked away. Alicia said in her mind, "I didn't mean to upset her."

Aelita and Yumi walked up to Alicia, Aelita said, "Hi I'm Aelita." Yumi said, "I'm Yumi." They both said, "Want to be in our group?" Alicia said, "You are nice enough to let me join. Sure." Aelita said, "Oh, there are three more in the group you need to meet." The three girls walked to Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. Yumi said, "Guys this is Alicia." Jeremy said, "Hi I'm Jeremy and we need to earn your trust if you want to be in our group." Odd said, "Well can't you let us introduce ourselves first. I'm Odd." Alicia said, "Oh Odd, got it, the name of the kid who was staring at me in class." Odd's face turned red for 5 seconds. Ulrich said, "Can we get on with this? Well I'm Ulrich Stern; I always add my last name." Yumi said, "Well it looks like class will start soon. Got to go." Jeremy said, "Yeah we'll be late for being early again." Alicia said, "Umm…well anyways what kind of test? I thought you can just join a group, no problem." Aelita said, "Well this group…is a special group." They all walked to class.

When Alicia sat next to Sissy again Sissy said, "Are you in their group?" Alicia said, "Yep." Sissy said, "How did you get in there group? It must have been so hard for the fact that I'm the prettiest girl and I didn't even get in their group." Alicia said, "Sorry for being mean to you and embarrassing you before. Sissy said, "I'll forgive you now but this is the only time. Seriously though why did you go with them?" Sissy pointed at Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita. Odd glared at Sissy and Alicia and smiled a big toothy smile. Alicia said, "Well they seem nice." Sissy said, "I'm nice too." Alicia said lying, "Well, yeah of course you're nice. I'm so sorry." 

Then it was lunchtime and the bell rang. The group met Yumi at the table they always sit at. Odd sat in the middle of Jeremy and Ulrich on the one side of the table and Alicia sat in between Aelita and Yumi. Alicia said to all of them, "To think I was sitting all by myself this morning and now I'm sitting by all of my new friends. Or shall I say group." Jeremy said, "Only friends not exactly group yet. You know you need to be trusted."  
Alicia said, "So what's so special about all of you?" Odd said, "It's a secret." Ulrich said, "We will tell you when the time comes." Jeremy said, "If you can be trusted." Yumi said, "We don't want anyone to know, especially Sissy." Aelita said, "It's a long story you might not believe it when you see it, but you'll know it's real." Alicia said, "Um, you're scaring me, but I'll keep any secrets for my new friends safe." They ate their food and the bell rang; lunch was over.


	4. Mrs Meyers Class and A New Room

The group walked into Mrs. Meyer's classroom. Mrs. Meyers said, "Oh it looks like the new student is now in my classroom. Class sit down. So, what's your name?" Alicia said, "I'm Alicia." Mrs. Meyers said, "Well Alicia, it looks like there are no empty seats next to anyone but Odd. Odd raise your hand." Odd raised his hand with a big toothy grin. Alicia said in her head, "I know who Odd is." Sissy made a creepy frown. Alicia walked to the empty seat next to Odd and sat down.  
Odd said, "Hey there." Alicia said, "Hi." Odd said, "I know that you're anxious to join the group. I'm excited to have a new person join. It's the best thing next to when Aelita came to Earth." Alicia said, "What? Aelita came to Earth, don't all humans come from Earth." Odd said lying, "I meant to say, that when Aelita came from Canada. You know she's my cousin." Alicia said, "I don't trust you. You seem like you're lying." Odd said, "Umm…uh…I'll tell you later." Alicia said, "Oh, all right." They both paid attention for the rest of the class.

After class was over they were walking down the hall and Jim came over. Jim said, "Roberts come with me. I'm taking you to your new room." Alicia followed Jim down the hall to her room. They got to her room. Jim opened the door and said, "Here's your room, it's not exactly the spiffy type, but you can fix it up yourself. Oh, since you don't know the rules your friends Stern, Stones, Bellquad, and Della Robbia will help you learn them. Hopefully you're not a trouble maker like them. Okay, good bye. Remember I'm watching you all." Jim left the area to do his stuff. Alicia said, "I have the basic needs for me, but nothing for this bare room." Odd said, "We'll help you."  
Alicia said, "Thanks. I have a question though. I know you, Ulrich, has the last name Stern. Who has Stones, Bellquad, and Della Robbia?" Aelita said, "I'm Stones." Jeremy said, "I'm Bellquad." Odd said last, "I'm Della Robbia." Alicia said, "Ok. Aelita Stones, Jeremy Bellquad, Odd Della Robbia, and Ulrich Stern. Wait, aren't I missing one person. Yeah I am, Yumi. What's her last name?" Ulrich said, "Ishiyama." Alicia said, "Oh, Yumi Ishiyama. Ok, well I'm going to put my things that I have so far in my room." Jeremy said, "Ok then, we'll be going now." Odd said, "Bye Alicia." Aelita said, "Maybe I'll come down later to help you." Alicia said, " Okay thank you. Bye everyone. " They all left. Odd whispered to Alicia, "Come to my room later. Here is how to get to it." Alicia whispered to him, "How about 5:00pm." Odd said, "How about 6 pm. Dinner is at 5pm." Alicia said, "Sure thing." Odd left and Alicia looked in her bare room and said, "This will take a while."


	5. XANA Attacks

Alicia got out her suitcase and put it on her bed. She took out her clothes and headbands, she said, "Ok, headbands go on the shelf. The clothes go on the hangars." She hung up her clothes and put the head bands on the shelf, and then she closed the closet. Next she took out her pajamas, socks, and underwear. Alicia said, "Let's put this in the drawers." She stuffed the underwear and socks in the top drawer and put the pajamas in the third drawer. She took out of the suitcase a blue toothbrush, a pink comb, and a black brush. Alicia said, "I'll put these in the second drawer." Alicia did that then unpacked a few books, and a picture of her family. She stuffed those on her bed because she noticed it was 4:55pm which meant dinner was coming up soon.

She ran down the hall and noticed Jim was right in front of her he then said, "Roberts no running; and go to the cafeteria for dinner or you'll miss it." Jim left and Alicia started running again. She stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder she slowly turned behind where she was just standing to see that Sissy was there. Sissy said, "Hello the cafeteria is that way. You're such a loser." Sissy ran down the hall to catch up with Nicholas and Herb. She and them looked back at Alicia and waved, then laughed, they then walked down the hall. Alicia looked at the ground and walked she said in her head, "I don't even know how to get to a cafeteria? Maybe I am a loser." She walked down the hall and stopped she said, "This is so hopeless." Tears started coming down her eyes. Odd came up behind Alicia and tapped her on the back. Alicia said, "Who is it now and what do they want with me?" Odd lift Alicia's chin up and said, "Need help?" Alicia wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "Yes." Odd said, "I'll walk with you to the cafeteria." Alicia said, "Sure."

They were walking down the hallway and then all of a sudden they were holding hands. When they noticed that they were holding hands they quickly took their hand off each others. Odd said, "We're here, and just on time too." He opened the door for her. Alicia said, "Thanks, this morning Mr. Delmas lead me here for breakfast and I followed you and the others here for lunch. I forgot how to get here through the day." Odd said, "That's ok I'll help you anytime." Odd smiled a small smile. Hey both went in the cafeteria, got food, and sat down.

Yumi said, "So what took you so long?" Jeremy said, "Yeah something bad could have happened." Jeremy made air quotes when he said bad. Odd said, "Oh, I was helping Alicia find her way here." Aelita said, "Odd that was nice of you, but you like never do that stuff for anyone else." Odd lied, "Well she might be part of our group." Ulrich said, "Maybe you love her." Odd said, "What about you and Yumi. Huh, now who do I have in the spot light?" Sissy then came over and said, "Why can't I get in the group? Oh and Alicia you are making a big mistake." Jeremy said, "You are a big blabber mouth, and she's not in the group yet." Sissy said, "Well at least I'm not a cry baby like Alicia." Alicia yelled, "You take that back!" Sissy said, "Make me." Then she left. They all ate than left the room.

Alicia said, "It's almost 6pm got to go." Aelita said, "Why?" Alicia said, "I'm meeting someone." Yumi said, "Who your boyfriend." Alicia said, "Err…umm…someone." She ran to her room to get ready. Yumi said, "Well she's in a hurry." Jeremy said, "Let's hope X.A.N.A. doesn't attack before we're with her. If she's all alone she'll forget when we launch the "Return to the Past" and she might get hurt." Odd said, "I'm going to my room…well the one Ulrich and I share. Don't bother me in there." Odd ran to his/Ulrich's room. Jeremy said, "Okay…" Yumi said, "Do you think that could be X.A.N.A.?" Aelita said, "You always say that, but Odd is acting weird." Jeremy said, "The scanners said, there are no activated towers." Ulrich said, "You heard Odd just leave him alone. He probably needs rest." Jeremy said, "Okay only until X.A.N.A seems to attack."

Alicia was in her room brushing her hair and said, "I got to hurry and get the frizzes out of my hair, if there are any." She straitened up and went to Odd's room. Alicia knocked on the door. Odd said, "Come in." Alicia went in the room. Alicia said, "It looks like you have a roommate." Odd said, "Yep." Alicia asked, "So why did you want me to come here?" Odd replied, "I want to show you some stuff." Alicia said, "Okay." Odd said, "This isn't the special secret but it's one." He opened the drawer revealing Kiwi. Odd said, "This is Kiwi. The group and I hide him from Jim every day." Alicia said, "Aw, what a cute puppy. I'll keep that a secret." Odd showed Alicia the rest of the room then said, "Stay here; we can hang out for a little while and talk about something." Alicia sat next to Odd on his bed. They were talking for a while then Odd asked, "Do you love any one?" Alicia said, "Yes." Odd asked, "Who?" Alicia said, "Someone I met today. I can't tell you anymore." Odd said, "Oh ok." They both blushed and were leaning toward each other, almost ready to kiss. They were interrupted when they heard Millie scream, "A black blob! A black blob!" Odd said, "This is your test now." Alicia said, "I'm scared. What's going on?" Odd said, "Follow me."


	6. The Test

Odd lead Alicia to the factory and the two went in the elevator. Alicia asked, "What was that blob that one kid was screaming about?" Odd said, "It's part of the test. You never want it to go near you. Jeremy and the others will give more detail about that later." The elevator stopped in the room Jeremy was in. Jeremy said, "Hey Odd, you're finally here. Alicia, this is part of your test." Alicia said, "Odd told me that." Jeremy said, "Odd go to the scanner room and I'll virtualize you there. Alicia, stay and watch and I'll tell you when you're ready to start." Odd left to the elevator. Jeremy looked at his screen and asked, "Odd are you ready to go now, the others are waiting?" Odd said, "Yes." Jeremy said, "Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization." Odd's hair flew up in the scanner.

Odd landed in the Desert region. Ulrich said, "Odd you don't know how long we've been waiting for you." Odd said, "Well not to worry I'm here now." Jeremy said, "Alicia, you fight in this world called Lyoko. Almost like a videogame, but real. You have life points, if you loose all of them; you get materialized safely back here. Do you want to try you're test now?" Alicia said, "No I don't think I'm ready." Yumi said, "Come on…please, for a new friend?" Alicia said, "Okay, I'm ready." Jeremy said, "Go to the scanner room 2 floors down from here. After you get there get into those fat looking poles, they're called scanners. And when you get into one there, I will get you to Lyoko to fight." Alicia said, "Okay." She left for the scanner room. She got down there and went into the scanner. Alicia said, "Now what?" Jeremy said, "When the door closes leave it closed. Close your eyes and shut up now." Alicia did and Jeremy said, "Transfer, Alicia. Scanner, Alicia. Virtualization." Alicia's hair flew up and she was in Lyoko with everyone else.

When Alicia was on the ground Odd said, "Glad you're here." Yumi said, "We need a little help around here." She said to everyone, "You look so different." Ulrich said, "Yeah we all look different in this world; even you." Alicia said, "What?" She looked at her hands, legs, and feet. "Yeah I even do. But, what was I supposed to do here again?" Jeremy said, "You protect Aelita so she can deactivate the tower. Well to make it simpler; you battle the monsters. You only have 2 out of 5 senses, seeing and hearing." Alicia asked, "Well what do I do, I don't seem to have any weapons to fight with?" Jeremy said, "You have abilities to move rocks and throw them in mid-air. Earth bending, like on that show "Avatar the Last Airbender" accept much powerful Earth bending. You don't need a vehicle like Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi because you can fly on rocks. Try it out."

Alicia closed her eyes and concentrated a rock lifted under her feet but she couldn't feel it. Alicia asked, "Am I doing it?" Ulrich said, "Yeah." Yumi said, "And it's good too." Alicia lost control when the laser of a Block hit her rock, she slipped and fell. Jeremy said, "You lost two life points, be careful. You'll get the hang of your powers soon." Alicia said, "Ok." Odd asked, "Well do you want to try hitting one of the Blocks with your powers?" Alicia said, "Ok." She tried this time with her eyes opened she concentrated really hard and lifted her hand really slowly. Then she did it with her other hand and it. She shot the first hand out causing the rock to hit the side of the Block. It didn't hit the Block. She shot the other hand out and it got the eye of the monster. The monster exploded and disappeared. Alicia asked, "Why didn't it kill the monster when it in the corner, but when I hit the eye it died?" Yumi said, "You have to hit the eye to completely kill it. Unless you hit the monster in one spot a lot." Alicia said, "Oh."

They were all attacking the Blocks and that battling music was playing. Aelita almost got hit by a Block, but Alicia yelled, "Move!" Alicia pushed Aelita out of the way. Jeremy said, "Phew close call." Then the dramatic music was playing; the one where something always goes wrong. Two blocks where shaking and chasing after Alicia she looked behind her and the digital sea was under her. She said, "Oh no, no hope. Oh yeah I'm an Earth bender in here." Her eyes glowed yellow like Terra from Teen Titans, yellow electric looked like it was coming out of her arms just like Terra; she swung her arms back and concentrated real hard with her eyes opened so she can see what she was doing. The dramatic music was still playing. When Alicia swung her arms backwards she fell back. Odd yelled, "No!" He rode his overboard to catch Alicia; he grabbed her hand before she started falling anymore than she was. He said, "Hold on everything will be all right. Please, don't let go." Alicia said in a quiet voice, "I'll try." One of the Blocks shot at Odd; he materialized back to Earth. The overboard disappeared too. Alicia screamed, "Ahhhhh! I can't control my powers to get me up!" She fell into the digital sea.


	7. A Friend Returns

Odd was with Jeremy; he was crying. He had his hands in his face. Odd asked, "(sniff) Can you bring her back?" Jeremy said, "Only if Aelita can deactivate the tower." Odd said, "Give me that." He grabbed the headphones off of Jeremy. Jeremy yelled, "Hey!" Odd screamed into the headphones, "Aelita deactivate the tower now!" Ulrich replied, "Ow…Odd, don't you think we could here you already?" Aelita said, "Yeah our new friend is in trouble. Anyways X.A.N.A. is still attacking Earth." Yumi hit the last two Blocks with her fans. Aelita ran to the tower; she was in it.

She ran on the floor and flew up. She ran on the floor again and the thing popped up. She put her hand on the thing. Her print showed up on it, it said, "Aelita. Code Lyoko." Aelita said, "Tower deactivated." She hung her head down. Jeremy said, "Ok everyone is coming back to Earth. Materialize, Ulrich. Materialize, Aelita. Materialize, Yumi. Jeremy typed in a code.

Jeremy went to the scanner room; they all came out of the scanners. Jeremy said, "I typed in a code Alicia should get out safely." Yumi was holding onto Ulrich. Aelita was hanging unto Jeremy. Odd was just standing alone. Alicia was fainted on the ground, she curled like a ball. Odd screamed, "Yippee!" Jeremy said, "Shut it she'll need to rest. We'll all stay with her." Odd said, "Yippee." Jeremy said, "Whatever Odd." 15 minutes later Alicia woke up. Alicia was slowly opening her eyes. Odd bent down next to her and lifted her head up. Odd said, "Everything's alright. I'm here for you." He put her head down when he felt the movement of her slowly getting up. Odd backed up to where the others were standing. Alicia got up and ran towards Odd, she hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, "You are a very good friend." Alicia and the others had a big group hug. Jeremy said, "It's time to return to the past. Alicia…every time Aelita deactivates the tower we return to the past and everyone forgets everything but us. Some how we will get you in here, new group member." Alicia said in amazement, "Really?" Jeremy said, "Only if you can keep a secret." Alicia said, "Okay, cross my heart." Jeremy said, "Okay I'll program you in the thing so you won't forget." Jeremy walked away. Yumi said, "This is the part where we return to the past." Jeremy hit "Enter" and said, "Return to the past now." The white light glowed and the rewind noise was playing.

It was lunch and they were at the table. Sissy came over and said, "Why can't I be in the group? Oh and Alicia you are making a big mistake." Sissy left and Alicia said, "Wow I remember everything that happened." They ate then left. Jeremy asked, "Still have to meet that special person Alicia?" Alicia said, "No, got that covered already." Jeremy said, "Follow me everyone." They went into his room. The group all told Alicia everything she needed to know. Alicia said, "Ok I'll keep everything a secret and never tell, especially Sissy." Jeremy said, "Good, or else." Alicia said, "Well I'm going to hit the sacks, bye." Aelita said, "Yeah me too." Yumi said, "Oh no! If I don't get home soon my parents will kill me! Bye!" Jeremy said, "Bye ladies."

Ulrich said, "Let's go for a walk." Odd and Jeremy said, "Ok." They went outside and started walking. Odd saw a post with a paper it said, "School Dance tomorrow. 6pm." Odd read it and said, "Hey look at this." They read the sign and said, "Wow whatever." Jeremy said, "We better go now." They all went back to their rooms and slept.

The next day when it was breakfast the principal said, "Today is couple day." Rosa the lunch lady said, "Hey guys and girls I set the tables up for two; you know couples." Odd asked Alicia, "Hey want to sit with me?" Alicia said, "Sure. Why not." That happened with Ulrich and Yumi and Jeremy and Aelita. Then Herb asked Sissy, "Want to umm…sit with me?" Sissy yelled, "In your dreams Herb." She looked around and whispered, "Okay sure." Everyone sat down and ate. While they ate Odd asked, "Alicia…I went on a walk with Jeremy and Ulrich and we saw a sign. It said, "School Dance tomorrow. 6pm." I was wondering…do you want to go with me?" Alicia jumped up and yelled, "Yes!" She got up and hugged Odd. The same happened with Ulrich and Jeremy. Then they all went to class.

The day went by quickly Alicia said, "Oh no! I don't have a dress and it's already 5:30pm!" She ran to Aelita's room. Alicia knocked on the door Aelita said, "Come in." Aelita closed the door slowly. Alicia screamed, "I don't have a dress! I don't have a dress! Must… have… dress!" She started breathing heavily. Aelita said, "Okay here is a nice one." Aelita pulled out a pink dress and it was really fancy. (I know I'm not good at details…that much.) Alicia said, "That will do. Thanks you are a true friend." She hugged Aelita and went back to her room. Alicia put on the dress, curled her hair, and pulled her hair up. She looked so nice…beautiful! Everyone was ready the only thing left was to go to the dance.


	8. The Dance

Alicia, Yumi, and Aelita where waiting in front of the steps to go in the gym. Yumi was wearing that black dress like at picture day. Aelita was wearing a pink dress that was long but not so puffy and detailed. The boys got there and Ulrich was wearing a black tux with a red flower on it. Jeremy was wearing a white tux with a pink flower on it. Odd was wearing a black one and it had a purple flower on it. Jim said, "The only way to get in is a couple." Jeremy and Aelita went in. Yumi and Ulrich went in and Alicia went in. Before Jim let Alicia and Odd in he said, "Roberts and Della Robbia what a cute couple. Aww… ok come in."

Jeremy and Aelita  
When the 3 couples went in they saw flashing lights of all colors, loud music playing, and couples dancing. Odd said, "Let's get dancing."

Jeremy was with Aelita dancing while he was said, "So, let's talk about history class." Then he kept blabbering about history class. Aelita kissed him on the lips. Then they were kissing. Ulrich and Yumi  
Ulrich said, "I thought you liked William." Yumi said, "No, he is just a friend. I was using him to get you jealous." Ulrich said, "Really?" Yumi nodded her head, "Yes." Then they were both kissing. Then they're favorite song was playing.

Alicia and Odd  
Odd said, "You're beautiful." Alicia whispered, "I've always loved you." Odd said, "Me too. Let's make this dance a real one. When Odd said real he meant a non-forgetful one; a good one. Then they where both kissing and dancing…duh.

They all got punch, took pictures, got interviewed by Millie and Tamiya, and then danced again. Yumi went home and they went to their rooms. The dance was over.


	9. Going to the Pool

(I actually updated in awhile! Yay! Hooray! Now you can all review and tell me what you think of it.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning everyone woke up and did the normal routine. Then school was over. Ulrich, "So what do you guys want to do, the day is over now. Well for school anyways." Alicia, "Hello! There are girls here too. We are so not boys." Aelita and Yumi said, "Yeah." Ulrich, "Ok ladies…" Alicia said, "You know your last name matches your personality. Ulrich Stern." She made a snooty grin. Everyone else laughed. Jeremy said, "So let's get to the point. What will we do today, posse?" Everyone said, "Posse?" Jeremy said, "It's the new word for group." Odd said, "Yeah in 1492!" Everyone laughed. Yumi said, "Well ANYWAYS… how about we go to the pool?" Aelita said, "Sure that would be a great idea." Aelita smiled sweetly. Everyone said, "Sure why not? Jeremy said, "We'll meet at the pool in 5 minutes, ok?" Everyone else said, "Ok." Yumi left to her house to get her bathing suit, Alicia and Aelita went to their rooms to get theirs. Odd and Ulrich went to their rooms to get theirs.

Sissy overheard the conversation and said, "I'll make sure that I'll be there." Herb and Nicholas laughed, "Huh, huh, huh."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Girl's POV_

Yumi and Aelita went to Alicia's room and said, "Hurry up. The boys will be there before us." Alicia said from inside," Wait! I can't find a bathing suit." Aelita said, "Want to borrow one of mine?" Alicia yelled, "I found one!" Yumi said, "Well good for you." Alicia said, "Aelita, I also have your dress. I'm ready." Alicia walked out holding Aelita's dress in front of herself to cover up what they were about to see. She lifted up the dress and revealed herself wearing a blue bikini with sparkles on it. Her pink hair (that was as long as Sissy's) was pulled in a ponytail. Alicia yelled, "Ta da!" Yumi and Aelita clapped for her. Aelita said, "You look great!" Yumi's eyes sparkled for a second. Yumi said, "Wow that looks nice." Sissy said in the background, "Yeah I love the hair. You copied my style." Then Sissy dashed downstairs and out the door to get to the pool. Aelita asked, "Who just said that?" Yumi and Alicia said, "I don't know." Yumi also said, "It could have been Sissy." The girls had everything they needed and then walked downstairs and out the door to go to the pool.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Boy's POV_

Ulrich and Odd got changed, they were ready. Odd and Ulrich walked down to Jeremy's room. Odd yelled to Jeremy who was currently in his room, "Come on Einstein, the girls will get their before us!" Jeremy came outside of his room. Jeremy said, "I'm wearing the wonderful thing of…" Odd interrupted and said, "Normal clothes." Jeremy said, "You know I don't like to swim." Odd said persuasively, "You're missing all the fun." Ulrich said, "Oh well Odd, come on let's go now." Herb and Nicholas were now in the background. Jeremy said, "Ok let's go we did say we'd be there." Odd said, "Well that's what Ulrich just said." Then the boys were standing there with all they needed. Nicholas and Herb said, "Oh we'll be there." Then they disappeared away from the background to run to the pool. Odd asked, "Who said that?" Jeremy and Ulrich said, "I don't know." Since they were ready they walked downstairs and to the pool.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all walked in at the same time. The boys were drooling over the girl's bathing suits. The girls were about to faint at the sight at the boy's bathing suits, except Jeremy's bathing suit because he was just in normal clothes. Then they all sat down on a bench. Aelita stared at Jeremy and said, "You'll miss out on all the fun." Jeremy said, "I brought my laptop. It's plenty of fun for me… Ok, you know I don't really like to swim. I mean I can, but I just don't like to." Aelita said, "Suit your self." They were going to get up but Sissy and her crew barged in and Sissy yelled, "I'm here to have a fun time and do what I want!" Odd said, "Oh their here to wreck our fun." Yumi said, "We heard Sissy's voice in the hall." Alicia and Aelita said, "Yeah." Ulrich said, "We didn't hear anything." Odd asked, "Well now what will we do with _Sissy_ here?" Yumi said sternly, "I don't care if she's here to wreck our fun or not, but we will spend time together, understand?" All of them said, "Yeah." Alicia asked, "Well we need a plan… right?" Ulrich said, "No we'll get in the pool, except for Jeremy, and have fun." They were getting ready to go in the pool.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Pleaseeeee, please. Oh please, please, REVIEW! I'll update sooner if you do…)


	10. Swimming

Odd yelled, "Hey Alicia, look at meeeee!" He got off the bench and ran to a diving board then jumped into the pool. Alicia laughed and gave him a "thumbs up". She also ran and jumped off of the diving board. She landed on Odd and laughed. They gave each other a "thumbs up". Alicia took the hair tie out of her hair and put it on her wrist. Odd and Alicia were swimming together, having races, contests, playing games, and other stuff too in the water.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Yumi and Ulrich_

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the bench with Aelita and Jeremy. Yumi said, "Look at those two have fun…" She stood up and Ulrich ran and pushed her into the water. They were laughing, Ulrich then jumped in.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aelita and Jeremy_

  
Aelita said, "Jeremy come on in. I won't have a good time if you don't." Jeremy said, "Go on now. I'll think about it." Aelita said, "Ok." She smiled sweetly. She ran and jumped into the pool and yelled, "Kalabunga!" 5 minutes later Jeremy was still not in the pool. Aelita said in her mind, "I have a plan." She had an evil smile on her face. She swam to the edge of the pool. Aelita said, "Hey Jeremy, come here." Jeremy put his laptop on the bench and walked over. "Yes Aelita." She pulled him into the water. "Ahh! My clothes are wet!"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yumi swam over to Jeremy and Aelita. "Well what do you think, they're dry?" Ulrich swam over too. Odd and Alicia also swam over. They were all laughing; even Jeremy. Jeremy said, "Well I might as well get a bathing suit on now."

They were all doing competitions of their own. They got out of the water at the sight of Jeremy. He had a towel in front of him. Jeremy said, "Be prepared for the best thing ever." He put the towel down. He was wearing a blue bathing suit with purple kangaroos. Everyone was trying to hold their laugh in. Aelita said,"Um…it looks great Jeremy!" Yumi whispered to Ulrich, "He makes Alicia and the people wearing blue bad." Ulrich whispered back, "Yeah." Alicia and Odd ran and jumped into the water. They bursted out laughing under water. Then they got out and went to the group. Jeremy asked, "Why did you just do that, and Yumi and Ulrich, what were whispering to each other?" Yumi and Ulrich said, "Err… we were saying how nice your bathing suit is and… yeah." Alicia and Odd said, "We did that because… we…we…we were so anxious to go in the pool and swim. Let's hurry in group!"

They were all about to go in the pool again but Sissy and her group walked over. Sissy said, "Hey guys look at Jeremy and his baby bathing suit! Ha! Ha! Ha! He makes people like Alicia wearing blue dumb!" Jeremy and Alicia's heads hung down in embracement and sadness. Yumi said, "You take that back. Other people are too you know." Nicholas and Herb said, "Yeah Jeremy's is awesome!" Then they ran to the pool about to jump into it when Sissy pulled their arms back and said, "Let's get out of here. We have better things to do than hang out with a bunch of losers like them." Then they left.

Jeremy said, "Thanks for sticking up for me." Yumi said, "Well that's what we always do Jeremy." Odd said, "Well let's go swimming now." Everyone jumped in the pool and had a great time swimming.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(I know, I know. Make longer chapters. I'll try to. This one was shorter than my last one! Please review and give some ideas with it.)


	11. Possessed?

Thanks for reviewing people! Come on I need more especially some ideas in them! Here is a great example of one I'd like to get: 

purplelover: Have Xanna take over Alicia while underwater. And try to make the dialogue easier to follow. I'm loving it tho!

Since she was the only one who did that, so far I'll probably use her idea.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all doing their thing splashing in the water, having fun, and importantly… not having Sissy there to bother them! Jeremy asked, "I wonder why we haven't been having a X.A.N.A. attack lately, don't you?" Yumi said, "Well after Alicia fell into the digital sea anyways." Odd shivered and said, "That wasn't good news; please don't remind me of that." Jeremy said, "I'm getting bored now." Odd and Ulrich agreed. Ulrich said, "The guys and I are going to hit the road now. We're pooped." Odd said," Bye Alicia." Alicia replied, "Bye Odd." The boys left the pool. 

Yumi questioned, "Alicia, are you two madly in love or something?" Alicia replied back, "I guess you can say so. But, it's for you to find out." Yumi said, "Whatever." Aelita, Yumi, and Alicia were all doing their things. Then Alicia ran up to the diving board and yelled from there, "Watch me jump off!" She actually dived off and was in the water swimming back over to them. Suddenly the big, blobby, shadow, thing came out. It slowly went into her ear and possessed her body. She was starting to drown in the water. Yumi and Aelita quickly swam over to her in the sight of her drowning in the water.

They picked her up and took her out of the water. They lay her down on the ground; she was fainted. A big crowd surrounded her; Aelita slowly picked Alicia's head up. Alicia was slowly waking up, but didn't know that she had the X.A.N.A. symbol in her eyes. Yumi went on the other side of Alicia. They both said, "Are you okay?" The X.A.N.A. symbol in Alicia's eyes blinked. Alicia made a noise, "Grr!" She then made an energy ball and threw it at Yumi and Aelita. They were thrown to the wall, and their backs hit it. Yumi said in a faint voice to Aelita, "She must be possessed." Aelita replied back, "But, why?" Yumi said, "Well she's only fought in Lyoko once, so she hasn't had much experience at all. It makes her vulnerable to X.A.N.A." Aelita said, "Just like Jeremy." Yumi had enough energy left in her to pick up her cell phone and call Jeremy.

Yumi called him. He said, "Hello?" Yumi said back, "Hi Jeremy this is Yumi; we have a problem. X.A.N.A has possessed Alicia." Jeremy said, "Ok, you do sound exhausted. I'll call the others." Yumi said, "Well if you know what it fells like to be sent flying into a wall and hitting a wall hard, then you know how I feel." Jeremy asked, "Aelita too?" Yumi said, "Yep." Jeremy said, "Poor Aelita…" Yumi said, "Oh you don't even have any feelings for me? How sad. Well I don't care." Jeremy said, "I'll get the other two to get you guys… I mean ladies. Then we'll all meet at the factory and go to Lyoko." Yumi asked, "What about the _possessed _Alicia?" Jeremy said, "We'll just leave her there. Unless she wants to chase after us then one of the guys will have to fight her from getting into the factory and burning us to smithereens." Yumi said, "Yeah we'd be too weak, and we need you the "_Computer Man_" to do the stuff." Jeremy replied confused, "Stuff?" Yumi said, "Oh well, bye." Jeremy said, "By—" He didn't finish what he was going to say because Yumi hung up on him. Jeremy went to the factory, got on the computer, and called Ulrich. Ulrich said, "Hello?" Jeremy said, "We need you at the pool now. The girls will tell you what's cooking." Ulrich said, "Got it. I'll call Odd." They hung up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Hi, bye. Break, break, break dance! Break, break, break dance! Odd's new theme song!)


	12. Sissy Possessed?

Ulrich called Odd. Odd said, "Hello?" Ulrich said, "X.A.N.A. must have attacked because Jeremy wants us at the pool now." Odd said back, "Ok, I'm on it." They hung up. Odd said, "I hope Alicia is okay." Odd and Ulrich ran to the pool.

_At the Pool_

Yumi got up slowly and said to Aelita, "I have a plan." Aelita replied, "I hope it works." Yumi held he fist up and yelled, "Bonsai!"

_Ulrich and Odd's P.O.V._

Ulrich and Odd meat at the door to get into the pool. Ulrich said, "This isn't going to go well." Odd said, "I agree."

_At the Pool_

Yumi ran and jumped to punch Alicia with all her might. She missed and Alicia sent her flying into the wall…again. Yumi said to Aelita, "Oww, I hope they get here soon." Aelita said hopelessly, "Yeah, me too."

Then Ulrich and Odd busted in the door. Odd said, "We're here." Ulrich said, "Odd, I'll get the girls." Odd replied, "And I'll fight Alicia." Ulrich ran up to Yumi and Aelita. Ulrich said happily, "I'm here."

He picked up Aelita and Yumi and took them outside by the sewer lid. Yumi said, "I can go on from here." Ulrich put Yumi down. Ulrich asked Aelita, "Can you go on from here? Or do you need my support." Aelita answered, "If Yumi got flung into the wall twice and I only did once… I can make it." Ulrich then put Aelita down. They all climbed into the sewer.

Odd yelled, "Come get me Alicia!" Alicia made a noise and her eyes blinked the X.A.N.A. symbol. "Grr." Odd said, "Oh no I need a plan." He started running around and Alicia was chasing him. Odd yelled, "Got it!" He then jumped into the pool. Alicia was dumb enough to jump in too. X.A.N.A.'s shadow left her body, she was now not possessed anymore. Sissy walked in and screamed, "A black blob! A black blob! Ahhhhhhhh!" The shadow entered Sissy's body, she was now possessed.

Odd saw Alicia knocked out drowning in the water, so he swam down to her and put her on the ground. Odd asked, "Are you okay?" Alicia coughed up water. "I think so… What happened, all of a sudden I had a blackout while I was under water." Odd smiled and said, "You were possessed by X.A.N.A., you didn't have enough experience fighting on Lyoko to fight it." Alicia said, "Oh." Odd said, "Sissy seems possessed now." They both glanced at Sissy who was rampaging around the pool area. Alicia said disgusted, "Yep." Odd said, "Let's go to the factory." Alicia said, "Okay."

_At the Factory_

Jeremy was working on stuff when Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked in. Jeremy said happily with a grin, "Glad to see you here." Ulrich said, "Nice grin." Jeremy questioned, "You think so, I've been working on it all day?" Yumi said, "Ok let's go to the scanner room." Jeremy said, "Yeah. Get going now." They walked into the scanner room.

Jeremy said from his computer, "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization!" Their hair flew up; they then appeared in Lyoko.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I'll try to update sooner. )


	13. A Job Well Done

You reviewers are so great. Here are some reviews I got… lately. If you have a question, idea/suggestion, or you don't get something I'll answer them. Here are some reviews like that from my good reviewers.

Silver HAWKEYE: add a new character to the lyoko crew named birdboy powers on lyoko controls monsters reverses attacks they monsters make deactivates the towers shoots fire and ice water and wind at will

I will try to, if it doesn't work just so all of you know I'm making a sequel to this so I'll make him in this book or book 2. It seems kind of confusing, but I'll try. Thanks for giving an idea!

purplelover: That was awesome! Can't wait for more! gets in fetle position I'll wait like this till thers more...

I'll try to update sooner. I usually don't because of school, but when I get home I'll update A.S.A.P. Thanks for the review!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and Odd walked into the room. Jeremy greeted them, "Hey." Odd said, "Hey, nice smile." Jeremy said, "I've been practicing it all day. Now go to the scanner room to get virtualized." Odd and Alicia went to the scanner room. Jeremy said on his computer thing, "Scanner Odd. Scanner Alicia. Transfer Odd Transfer Alicia. Virtualization!" Their hair flew up and they landed in Lyoko.

Aelita said, "Well now the whole crew is here and ready to go." Jeremy said, "The activated tower is located on the northeast part of the polar region. Aelita said, "That's not far from here." Odd yelled, "I see it!" Then monsters came out, they were crabs. Ulrich said, "Yumi and Odd, take Aelita to the tower. Alicia and I will fight the 3 crabs." Aelita, Odd, and Yumi started running toward the tower.

A crab shot a laser at Ulrich; he dodged it and yelled, "Triplicate!" He then made three of himself. Alicia said, "Whoa! Those are your powers…cool." Ulrich said, "Well that's only one." A crab shot at one of his clone things and it disappeared. Ulrich yelled, "Fusion!" He turned into one person again. Alicia once again said, "Cool. Got anything else?" Ulrich said, "Maybe." Then he yelled, "Super sprint!" He was sprinting over to Alicia who was about to get hit by the laser. Ulrich blocked her with his samurai sword. Alicia said, "You do have many tricks up your sleeve." Ulrich said, "Yep. How about I take down a crab, you do, and then we both do?" Alicia said, "Ok like a competition, bring it on!" Ulrich yelled, "Super sprint!" Her sprinted to the crab on the left and jumped on it he yelled, "Impact!" His sword killed the crab. Ulrich said, "Your turn, show me what you've got."

One of the two crabs remaining shot at her, but she put up a wall of icy rock to block the attack. Alicia said, "Impressed? I can do more than just that." She flew on an icy rock and landed on the crab's shell. She hit a sharp icy rock right on the X.A.N.A. eye symbol on the crab. It died. Alicia said, "Ha. Ha." Ulrich said, "Not bad, you've definitely improved from the last time you were here." Alicia made an angry face. Ulrich said, "Now its team work." Alicia said, "On the count of three…" They both said, "One, two… three!" Ulrich sprinted up to the shell while Alicia flew on a rock up onto the shell. Ulrich yelled, "Impact!" Alicia shrieked and hit an icy rock on the X.A.N.A. symbol. It was destroyed. Ulrich and Alicia gave each other a high five. Alicia said, "Let's go. The others need us." They ran closer to the tower where the others were located.

Yumi said, "Finally, you're here." Odd yelled, "These hornets are driving us crazy!" A laser from one shot out at him. Odd said, "Ouch." Jeremy said, "You lost 10 life points on that." Odd said, "It seems like that." Then that ball thing rolled over to the group. Aelita said, "Now you guys have more trouble." Yumi agreed, "Yep." Odd yelled, "Laser arrow!" The arrow missed the ball, but hit a hornet. Ulrich yelled, "Score!" Alicia yelled, "Go Odd!" She jumped up and threw her fist up in the air. She accidentally made an icy rock go in the air and not come down. Alicia said embarrassed, "Oops." Yumi said, "That's alright, you'll get the hang of it soon." Ulrich laughed, "I told you." Aelita questioned, "Told her what?" Ulrich said, "It's a long story about a competition." They all said, "Oh." Then Odd and Alicia said, "Go to the tower we'll stay here and fight all of the monsters." The others said, "Ok sure." They ran away with all of the hornets chasing them.

Alicia said, "I guess it's only you, me, and that big ball." Odd answered, "Yep." They kept fighting it. Then the dramatic music played. The ball shot the big beam, Odd was in the way, but Alicia pushed him over to save him. But it was too late. They landed in a somewhat awkward position. The beam hit them then they got devitalized. The dramatic music stopped and they were back at Earth.

_At the Factory_

Alicia and Odd got out of the scanners and went up to Jeremy. Jeremy said, "Welcome back to Earth again." Then they heard a weird noise in the elevator.

_In Lyoko_

Jeremy said, "You guys are now down by two." Ulrich said, "Ok, thanks Jerem." Yumi and Aelita said, "Jerem?" Ulrich answered, "What? It's a new nick name." Jeremy said, "Ulrich, you're worse than Odd." Ulrich said, "Thank you." The hornets kept shooting like crazy. Ulrich yelled, "Aelita, go, run…now!" Aelita ran to the tower and went inside. The hornets then shot at Yumi and Ulrich and they were too devitalized.

_At the Factory_

The possessed Sissy entered the room where Jeremy, Alicia, and Odd were. Sissy made the noise, "Grr!" Alicia screamed, "Ahh! Help!" Jeremy said, "Soon it will be all over… I hope." Yumi and Ulrich were still in the scanner room.

_In Lyoko_

Aelita ran across the X.A.N.A. eye ball floor and floated up singing that tune. _At the Factory_

Sissy was about to make an energy ball and throw it at the three.

_In Lyoko  
_  
She landed on the second X.A.N.A. eye ball floor. She ran to the middle and put her handprint on the screen.

_At the Factory  
_   
Yumi and Ulrich entered the room. Yumi yelled, "Noooo!" She jumped in front of them to block them. Sissy said, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

_In Lyoko_  
The screen read: AELITA. Then that disappeared and read: CODE. Aelita made the Lyoko thing appear it read: LYOKO. Aelita said calmly, "Tower deactivated." She swung her head down.

_At the Factory_

Sissy fainted on the floor. Jeremy went on his chair franticly and said in a scared voice, "Return to the past…NOW!" Then he pressed the button and the white thing came up and the rewinding music played. The world was rewinding to the past.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Yay! This was my longest chapter.)


	14. The End

I'm sorry to say this but… this is my last chapter. I do have a sequel you will look forward to. I bet you can't wait! I guess you are all sad that this is the last chapter of my story.

Silver HAWKEYE… I will use your idea in my sequel about birdboy. It will sort of be in the summary too.

purplelover… I'll also use part of yours in the sequel.

If anyone has questions e-mail me.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were back at the pool. Alicia said, "Wow. We're here again." Jeremy said, "Duh, since when would the return to the past be wrong?" Yumi said, "It's a good thing Sissy isn't here to bother us." Ulrich said, "Yeah, she is _way_ too annoying." Odd yelled, "Well since we are here let's go swimming!"

Odd was about to jump into the water when Sissy barged into the doors. She said, "Hey look at Jeremy and his baby bathing suit! Ha! Ha! Ha! He makes people wearing blue like Alicia look dumb!" Alicia poked Sissy sternly and said madly, "You know what?" Sissy said all snooty-like, "What?" Then Alicia got madder. Sissy took a step back in fear. Alicia said madly, "I am fed up with your hissi attitude! Never insult my friends!" She poked her hard again. Sissy stepped back toward the edge of the pool, lost her balance, and fell backwards into the pool."

Sissy yelled, "Ahhhhh!" The group laughed and Ulrich said, "Just what she deserves." Then Sissy yelled, "Help me!" Nicholas and Herb paid absolutely no attention to Sissy. Nicholas questioned, "Where is Sissy?" Herb said, "Beats me." They walked out of the pool room. Odd said happily, "Good one Alicia!" They jumped in the air and did a high-five.

Jeremy had his laptop with him. It started making the beeping noise. Jeremy said, "X.A.N.A. attack." Yumi said, "Let's go." The group walked out of the pool. Then the all ran into the woods. The music at the intro part of the show was playing. They all had their normal clothes on. All of them jumped in the air with a grin and yelled, "Yeah!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Hope you liked this chap. It's my last. Sorry it was so short. I'm using some ideas for my sequel. If you liked this story then you should all look forward to the sequel.)


End file.
